El ladrón ilusionista
by Mara-tan
Summary: El ladrón ilusionista o Arthur Kirkland es una persona bastante buscada en Londres pero no se lo pondrá fácil a aquel estadounidense que quiere atraparlo. Que el juego del amor prohibido continúe donde nada es lo que parece.
1. EL ladrón ilusionista

Lara: volvemos a la carga y esta vez de forma mas constante xD

Es un fic Usuk y nombra varias parejas, en este capitulo por ejemplo nombre el Franada

Mara: esperamos que disfruten del fic n.n

**Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador pero como no se ponga a dibujar a Canarias voy a Japón y le amenazo con una sarten e_é**

* * *

Un chico rubio de ojos verdes y gruesas cejas tomaba una taza de te tranquilamente mientras miraba por la ventana del apartamento donde se alojaba. Aquel chico de aura misteriosa era nada mas y nada menos que Arthur Kirkland, un famoso ladrón ilusionista buscado por todo Londres.

Arthur tomaba su te hasta que un ruido de pasos lo alerto. Miró hacia la puerta y esta se abrió de un fuerte golpe dejando ver a un joven rubio de lentes y ojos azules que traía un arma con el que apuntaba a Kirkland.

Aquel chico de gafas era Alfred F. Jones, una de las personas tras el famoso ladrón.

Detrás de Alfred venia otra persona en el caso, un hombre de melena rubia, ojos azules y barba que buscaba su arma en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, ese era Francis Bonnefoy.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Kiku Honda, un chico de pelo negro que estaba recargado en la pared al lado de donde estaba antes la puerta ya que el americano la derribo de una patada.

-¡Esta vez no escaparas, Arthur! -dijo el de gafas mientras apuntaba al ingles.

El de gruesas cejas hiso una mueca divertida, se coloco su sombrero y acto seguido salio por la ventana que daba a unas escaleras de emergencia, bajo los dos pisos que había hasta el suelo mientras que los otros tres lo perseguían.

Desde que Arthur se convirtió en una persona buscada por la autoridad se formo un grupo para capturar al ilusionista. El grupo estaba formado por aquellos tres que ahora mismo estaban persiguiendo al de ojos verdes. Siempre que intentan atrapar al ingles fallaban ya que este era muy escurridizo y se las ingeniaba para escapar de una forma u otra.

Mientras corrían llegaron hasta un puente donde debajo pasaban coches, el que era perseguido poso su mano en uno de los muros del puente, cogió impulso y salto. Los que le perseguían intentaron cogerle pero no pudieron.

El de fama de ladrón se alejaba victorioso jugando con su sombrero con una de sus manos, había aterrizado enésima de un camión de flores asique no había sufrido daño alguno.

En cuanto a los policías... Francis y Kiku intentaban que Alfred no cayera a la carretera ya que al intentar coger a Arthur acabo quedando colgando del puente pero por suerte sus compañeros le sujetaron a tiempo o si no en esos momentos seria tortilla estadounidense.

-o-o-o-

-¡Maldición! -maldijo el estadounidense dando un puñetazo a la mesa- Se ha vuelto a escapar.

-Esa no es una novedad cherry. -comento el francés mientras se limaba las uñas de la mano derecha- Si no me equivoco, esta seria la décima vez que se escapa en lo que va de mes.

-Decimoquinta vez. -corrigió el japones.

-Bu...Buenos días. -saludo un chico rubio de ojos violetas que acababa de llegar y traía unas tazas con bebidas para esos tres aunque aparentemente nadie se dio cuenta a excepción del francés.

-Bonjour petit. -saludo el único que lo vio y fue directo hacia el.

-Matt, ¿cuándo has llegado? No te había visto. -saludo alegre el estadounidense.

El canadiense solo soltó un suspiro resignado, ya estaba acostumbrado a que la gente no lo viera sobretodo su primo. Si, Alfred F. Jones y Matthew Williams eran primos, para ser mas exactos sus madres eran hermanas gemelas razón por la que son bastante similares entre si y motivo por el que gran mayoría de las personas los confunden entre si o mejor dicho, suelen pensar que el canadiense es su primo.

-Gracias Matthew-san. -dijo el pelinegro al recibir su taza correspondiente.

-Había una nota en la puerta cuando entre. -comento el canadiense sacando una pequeña nota de su bolsillo y entregándosela a su primo.

-¿Una nota? -pregunto algo confundido a la vez que cogía la nota y la leía.

-Puede que sea alguna fan hablando de mi belleza. -dijo Francis mientras se colocaba bien el pelo.

Todos los presentes en la sala miraron al francés con cara de "ni tu te lo crees".

-Cherry, -llamo el francés a Alfred- ¿no vas a decirnos qué es lo que dice la nota?

-Es de Arthur. -dijo observando la nota de hermosa caligrafía- dice: "Nos veremos dentro de una semana"

-¿La próxima semana? ¿Qué se celebra la próxima semana? -pregunto el de la barba.

-El próximo viernes se celebra la apertura de una gran exposición de obras literarias muy importantes. -dijo Kiku mientras observaba la pantalla de su ordenador portátil.

Porque Arthur Kirkland no era un vulgar ladrón de bancos, era un mago que engañaba a todo el mundo y se hacia con el objeto que tuviera mas valor en las exposiciones que se celebraban y le interesaban como por ejemplo esa exposición ya que al ingles siempre le gusto disfrutar de una buena lectura.

-Deberíais diseñar algún plan para la próxima semana... -comento el canadiense pero por su tono de voz tan bajo nadie lo escucho.

-¡Deberíamos diseñar algún plan para la próxima semana! -dijo entusiasmado el primo del que tuvo la idea originalmente.

Matthew solo suspiro resignado ante eso aunque cierto francés lo noto y lo abrazo por la cintura. -Disculpad pero tengo cosas que hacer- y dicho esto se llevo a Matthew a un cuarto, los otros dos no prestaron mucha atención, ya estaban acostumbrados a las constantes desapariciones del francés pervertido.

-o-o-o-

El viernes ya había llegado y ahora mismo los policías se encontraban en la exposición que acababa de abrir sus puertas dejando entrar a gente de alta sociedad y bastante adinerada.

Alfred, Francis y Kiku se encontraban cada uno en una sección diferente ya que habían varias secciones distintas como fantasía que era donde se encontraba Alfred, Francis se encontraba en la parte de la poesía, según el era lo que mas se apegaba a su belleza y Kiku estaba en la sección de suspense y misterio.

Al que le toco la sección de fantasía estaba bastante aburrido mirando sin prestar mucha atención a los alrededores.

-Si por lo menos fuera una exposición sobre super héroes... -susurro para si mismo aburrido ya que no era muy fanático de la lectura a menos claro, que sean cómics de super héroes.

-Disculpe, -alguien llamo la atención de Jones- si esta tan distraído no podrá atender a su trabajo. -rió levemente.

-A...Arthur... -dijo el otro algo descolocado, no se esperaba ser regañado por quien se supone debería atrapar, un momento, estaba perdiendo el tiempo pensando estupideces. -¡Deja ese libro donde estaba! -lo apuntaba con su arma.

La gente que estaba en la sala al ver que el policía saca un arma de fuego se asustaron y se apartaron bastante de esos dos.

-Tranquilo, solo voy a leerlo, luego lo devolveré. -dijo tranquilamente mientras cogía algo de su chaqueta- Nos vemos. -saco una tarjeta completamente roja que tiro hacia un interruptor dejando toda la sala a oscuras.

La gente que se encontraba ahí empezó a gritar de sorpresa ante la repentina oscuridad, el ilusionista aprovecho el despiste para escapar pero lo que no espero fue que el policía lo siguiera aun a pesar de que sus ojos no se acostumbraban del todo a la oscuridad.

El de ojos esmeralda corría por un pasillo que se encontraba vació mientras era perseguido por el de ojos azules el cual estaba avisando a sus compañeros para que fueran a ayudarle.

El rubio mas claro cruzo hacia la izquierda al llegar a un punto donde el pasillo se separaba hacia la derecha y la izquierda.

Por el pasillo izquierdo habían varias puertas y se escondió en la segunda puerta pero para su desgracias y fortuna del policía el de pelo mas oscuro llego a tiempo de que el contrario cerrara la puerta.

Se oyeron los pasos de los compañeros de Alfred y en ese momento Arthur al verse acorralado no tuvo mas opción que jalar a Alfred de la camisa y cerrar la puerta dejándolos a los dos dentro de lo que seria un reducido cuarto de limpieza.

-What the? -iba a decir el de gafas que estaba bastante sonrojado ante la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

-Sshh... -dijo el mas bajo también sonrojado mientras le tapaba la boca al contrario con el dedo indice.

Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca, ambos chicos estaban callados, el ingles para que no lo descubrieran y el americano porque estaba realmente nervioso al tener a ese sensual ingles tan cerca suya, no es como si hubiera soñado con tenerlo en una cama semidesnudo a su completa disposición, claro que no.

Todos los pensamientos de Jones fueron detenidos ante un ruido procedente de fuera de la habitación y bastante cercano a donde estaban ellos dos.

* * *

Bueno, se me ocurrió al ver una imagen y me dije, ojala hicieran una serie sobre esto pero como mucho habría un fic, se me encendió la bombilla y tachan, aquí esta el fic

Lara: también es una escusa que pone para hacer un fic de varios capítulos

Mara: y una especie de prueba para mejorar la forma de escribir los fics ^^

Si, bueno, eso también, creo que tendré listo el siguiente capitulo para la próxima semana y si quieren ver la imagen en la que me inspire os dejo el link, solo tenéis que quitar los espacios.

http : / / www . zerochan . net / 1118085


	2. Lo que Arthur robó

Hola, como prometí aquí esta la continuación

Lara: milagro, lo tiene listo para la fecha acordada

Si soy sincera tenia medio capitulo escrito después de haber escrito el primero pero justo hoy lo termine de escribir xDU

Mara: bueno, sin nada mas que decir esperamos que os guste el capitulo que contiene algo de Gerita, Giripan y Franada ^^

Y por favor, no me maten que aun quiero seguir viva para las vacaciones TT^TT

**Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador pero como no se ponga a dibujar a Canarias voy a Japón y le amenazo con una sarten e_é**

* * *

Todos los pensamientos de Jones fueron detenidos ante un ruido procedente de fuera de la habitación y bastante cercano a donde estaban ellos dos.

-Busquemos por aquí. -se escucho la voz del japones y después de eso los pasos se escucharon cada vez mas lejanos.

-Uff... -suspiro aliviado el estadounidense recargándose un poco contra la puerta que tenia detrás hasta que se dio cuenta de que el tendría que detener al ingles. -Se supone que tendría que detenerte, no estar ocultándome de mis compañeros contigo. -dijo molesto mirando directo al otro.

Arthur no contesto, simplemente lo miro directamente a los ojos, era como si aquellos ojos azules le estuvieran diciendo que se acercara cada vez mas y lo mismo le pasaba a Alfred al ver los ojos verdes como esmeraldas, tan enigmáticos.

Poco a poco sus rostros se acercaban cada vez mas hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un beso fogoso cargado de pasión y deseo donde sus lenguas se juntaban bailaban una sinfonía que solo ellos dos podían crear.

Se separaron por la falta de aire. El ingles se relamía los labios mientras miraba al otro que intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Una vez el de gafas había recuperado el aliento fue directo a atacar los labios contrarios haciendo que el mas bajo sonriera en mitad del beso.

Alfred hubiera ido a mas si no fuera porque un sonido de algo metálico cerrándose lo detuvo e hiso que mirara a sus manos las cuales tenían puestas las mismas esposas que llevaba siempre para capturar al que le había puesto las esposas.

-Je, fue mas fácil de lo que pensé. -dijo el rubio mas claro mientras que acorralaba a Alfred entre su cuerpo y la puerta.

-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunto desconcertado el esposado.

-Sabes Alfred... -dijo mientras ponía su mano izquierda en el pecho contrario y lo recorría con su dedo indice hasta llegar a la barbilla- La verdadera razón por la que vine a este exposición no fue por un simple libro, si no por algo mas. -dijo de forma seductora cerca de los labios americanos.

-Te refieres a... -dijo el otro sin prestar mucha atención a la conversación ya que estaba tentado a besar los labios ajenos.

-Lo acabo de robar hace unos momentos. -dijo y dicho esto abrió la puerta con su mano derecha haciendo que el policía cayera al suelo de espaldas.

-¡Ouch! -exclamo al caer y cerro los ojos por el dolor, lo que vio al abrir los ojos fue un montón de hojas procedentes de rosas tudor cayendo desde el techo pero ni rastro del ilusionista.

Tanto Kiku como Francis fueron corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Alfred al escuchar el ruido que hiso este al caer y lo ayudaron a levantarse.

-¿Que hacías ahí encerrado? O mejor, ¿qué hacíais ahí dentro? -pregunto divertido el de melena dorada al ver como su compañero se ponía nervioso y empezaba a tartamudear.

-Y...yo... este... Arthur... -el pobre estadounidense no sabía como excusarse sin llegar a ponerse nervioso.

-Eso tendrás que explicárselo al jefe, cherry -rió Francis al imaginarse lo que su compañero y el mago estuvieron haciendo o mas bien que estuvieron apunto de hacer ahí dentro tan apretados y juntos.

Alfred empalideció de solo pensar en el sermón que se llevaría por parte de su superior que no es que fuera mala persona pero después de haber fallado tantas veces seguidas al intentar capturar al ingles...

-o-o-o-

-¿¡Cómo es posible que un oficial haya acabado encerrado en la misma habitación que la persona que persigue y fuera esposado por este! -ese era Ludwig, jefe del cuerpo de policía de aquella zona de Londres.

En esos momentos Alfred estaba recibiendo un regaño por parte de su superior alemán que estaba bastante enfadado con el.

-Lo lamento, fue un descuido... -decía el de gafas agachando la cabeza- _¡Artie me engatuso! _-pensaba para si mismo.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono que había en la mesa del de mayor grado el cual descolgó el auricular el cual tuvo que separarse de la oreja inmediatamente.

-¡Ludwig! ¡Ludwig! ¡Ayudame! ¡Ayudame! -se escuchaba desde el otro lado del auricular, hasta la ultima persona de aquel edificio pudo haber escuchado los gritos sin problema alguno.

El nombrado suspiro pesadamente para colgar el auricular, acto seguido se levanto y se dirigió hacia al que minutos antes regañaba- Puedes irte -y acto seguido se fue para ayudar a aquel italiano que siempre le causa dolores de cabeza aunque era su adorado dolor de cabeza.

La única persona que quedaba ya en la habitación suspiro aliviado y agradecía mentalmente al pequeño italiano que siempre que se metía en problemas llamaba a su superior.

Alfred salió del despacho de su superior y fue directo a la sala donde se encontraban sus compañeros esperándolo.

-Alfred, ¿qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo? -pregunto el que procedente del país del amor una vez vio a su compañero entrar por la puerta.

-No se Francis, mejor dejemos lo para otro día. -contesto el recién llegado.

-Oh vamos, mañana es tu día libre, ¿no?

-Sí pero... -intento replicar el de mechón flotante.

-Nada de peros, iremos los tres a tomar algo para celebrar que ya diste un paso adelante en tu relación con ese cejudo aunque también puedes traerte a tu viol... digo, adorable primito. -se auto corrigió el galo que quería emborrachar a aquel canadiense tan adorable que era su pareja.

-Perdón, -dijo el japones algo avergonzado- lo lamento pero tengo algo importante que hacer. -se disculpó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-No importa cherry, -dijo el francés- y saluda de mi parte a Heracles. -le guiño un ojo al decir esto.

Kiku asintió bastante sonrojado al verse descubierto ya que esa noche tenía una cita con el griego de sus sueños.

-o-o-o-

Alfred caminaba hacía su casa algo mareado por el alcohol que bebió pero no estaba lo suficiente borracho como para no poder saber orientarse correctamente.

Ya eran las una de la madrugada cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado solo ya que tanto Francis como su primo Matthew habían desaparecido y al verse solo decidió volver a su apartamento.

-¿Dónde estarán mis llaves? -Alfred buscaba sus llaves en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sus pantalones pero ni rastro de las llaves.

-Has tardado bastante. -dijo una voz detrás suya haciendo que se sobresaltara ademas de ponerse nervioso.

-¿A...Arthur? -se giró para comprobar si era quien creía que era y efectivamente era aquel ingles con el que se había quedado encerrado en un cuarto de limpieza esa misma tarde.

-No, tu vecino. -dijo con tono sarcástico y se acercó al de ojos azules sacando una llave y enseñándosela- ¿Buscabas esto?

-¿Cómo las has...? -pregunto Alfred desconcertado y aun mareado por el efecto del alcohol ingerido.

-Te dije que no había ido solo por el libro. -dijo simplemente el ilusionista e iba a acercarse mas para usar la llave y abrir la puerta pero se detuvo cuando el dueño del apartamento le agarró del brazo para acercarlo y así empezar un beso lleno de pasión.

Arthur estaba sorprendido por el acto de Alfred pero no puso resistencia y participó en el beso mientras intentaba torpemente abrir la puerta.

Se separaron para respirar mientras se miraban con las mejillas de color rojo. El mas bajo aprovechó la oportunidad para abrir la puerta y una vez esta estuvo abierta volvieron a besarse.

Arthur se agarraba del cuello de Alfred y tenía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de este que lo cargaba hacia la cama mientras seguían besándose.

-o-o-o-

A la mañana siguiente Alfred despertó con un dolor de cabeza bastante molesto e intentando recordar que sucedió la noche anterior y recordó que Arthur había aparecido, se habían besado hasta llegar a su cama y... ¿Y luego qué pasó? No recordaba que paso después, tal vez habían continuado hasta tal punto que...

-Por fin despiertas. -dijo el ingles cortando los pensamientos del de gafas. Arthur estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta llevando solo una camisa a medio abrochar.

-¡Arthur! -casi grita el estadounidense que estaba mas rojo que un tomate al ver al ingles tan provocador.

* * *

Tachan tacha, ¿qué pasó la noche anterior? Solo Arthur lo sabe xD

Lara: Como que os va a tocar esperar otra vez para saber que ha pasado XD

Estoy pensando en actualizar cada sábado pero no lo se, solo prometo intentar no tardar mas de una semana en actualizar

Mara: el fic tendrá varios capítulos aunque aun no sabemos cuantos ^^U

Pues eso, gracias por leer, por dejar reviews y los favoritos (que no creo que me merezca porque soy una inútil escribiendo xDU) nos leemos en la actualización ñi~


	3. A la mañana siguiente

H...hola, esto... primero que nada, no soy una pervertida, es solo que estoy bien informada al igual que Arthur (?) u/uU

Lara: hey~ este capítulo tiene lemon y vocabulario algo subidito de tono~ me encanta eso XD

Mara: esperamos que les guste el capítulo n/n

**Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador pero como no se ponga a dibujar a Canarias voy a Japón y le amenazo con una sarten e_é**

* * *

-¡Arthur! -casi grita el estadounidense que estaba mas rojo que un tomate al ver al ingles tan provocador.

El nombrado se acerco hacia la cama donde estaba el otro y una vez ya estuvo en el filo del colchón empezó a gatear por esta hasta llegar muy cerca del policía.

-¿Recuerdas qué pasó anoche? -pregunto el rubio mas claro casi ronroneando en la oreja del otro rubio.

-N... no mucho, solo hasta que llegamos a la cama y... -decía Jones bastante sonrojado aunque en algún momento su mente le recordó que quien tenía delante era a la persona que debía arrestar- ¿qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¡Debería arrestarte!

-¿No prefieres continuar lo de ayer? -dijo el de ojos esmeraldas con un toque de tristeza en su voz mientras se sentaba en las piernas del Alfred y ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello- Ademas, hoy es tu día libre, ¿cierto?

-Sí pero... espera, ¿cómo lo sabes? -preguntó desconcertado el de ojos como el cielo.

-Si tuvieras que trabajar no habrías bebido la noche anterior. -dijo el ilusionista como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

Alfred solo guardo silencio ya que eso era cierto y no tenía argumento alguno con el que contradecirle.

-¿Ves? Tengo razón, ni siquiera puedes negarlo -sonrió victorioso ante eso y acerco su boca hasta la del de mechón antigravedad para quedar solo a milímetros de distancia- ¿De verdad no quieres continuar lo que dejamos a medias anoche?

El mas alto no sabía que decir o que hacer ya que por un lado estaba su responsabilidad como policía pero por otra parte quería hacer suyo a Arthur, marcar su cuerpo, hacerle gemir su nombre hasta que se quedara afónico...

Y toda la cordura de Jones se fue al garete cuando el que se encontraba sentado encima suya empezó a mover sus caderas y siendo que el rubio mas oscuro solo tenía puesta la ropa interior y el otro no tenía ropa interior hiso que los instintos animales de Jones se despertaran por completo dejando de lado su trabajo ya que de todas formas por ese día no sería mas un policía, sería Alfred F. Jones, enamorado de Arthur Kirkland.

Se besaron apasionadamente paseando sus lenguas por la cavidad bucal del otro y entrelazando sus lenguas hasta que se separaron por falta de aire y un fino hilo de saliva los unía mientras que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

Alfred empezó a besar el cuello contrario marcando esa pálida y tersa piel como suya y únicamente suya.

-Ahh... -el ingles soltó un leve gemido cuando el otro mordió su cuello levemente dejando una marca rojiza.

El estadounidense llevó sus manos hacía la cintura del mas bajo levantandole la camisa para tocar la piel que poco a poco era descubierta y tocada sin pudor alguno por el americano.

Mientras tanto el que era tocado y manoseado jugaba con el pelo del que le tocaba hasta que se le ocurrió tocar el mechón antigravedad.

-Ahh... Arthur... please n... no toques ahí... -dijo el dueño de aquel mechón tan particular que al parecer era un punto débil del dueño.

El nombrado al ver la reacción del otro sonrió de lado y se puso a jugar con el mechón mientras que el otro intentaba continuar con su tarea de explorar el cuerpo de aquel ingles que no se podía estar quieto.

Alfred llegó a las tetillas de Arthur y empezó a lamer una mientras estimulaba la otra con su mano hasta que se pusieron duras como rocas y las mordió un poco sacando algún que otro gemido por parte del de gruesas cejas.

Arthur bajo de las piernas de Alfred dejando un recorrido de besos húmedos por el abdomen de este y al llegar al vientre bajo soplo levemente haciendo que al americano le recorriera por todo el cuerpo un escalofrío bastante agradable.

-Nnn... A... Arthur... n... no lamas ahí... -pedía el policía al sentir como su masculinidad era recorrida por la traviesa lengua de aquel ilusionista que tenía varios trucos bajo la manga.

-Mm... pero si no lo lubrico bien será mas difícil que entre... -contesto el llamado desde las piernas contrarias y sujetando la hombría entre sus manos y daba alguna que otra lamida mientras lo mira.

El de ojos azules se éxito mucho mas de lo que ya estaba ante esa imagen tan sensual del ingles lamiendo su pene sin rastros alguno de vergüenza mientras lo mira seductoramente.

-¡Ahh! -un ronco gemido por el placer escapo de los labios de Alfred al sentir como Arthur devoraba su miembro poco a poco hasta meterselo en la boca por completo simulando una penetración en su boca.

Alfred, nublado por el deseo y el placer hiso que Arthur se levantara para juntar sus rostros y besarse con pasión.

Cuando se separaron para poder recobrar el aliento el ingles cogió una de las manos de Alfred y se metió tres dedos a la boca lamiéndolos mientras miraba al dueño de esos dedos directo a los ojos. El dueño del mechón antigravedad se sonrojo bastante y trago saliva ante el descaró de aquel ingles.

Una vez los dedos ya estaban lo suficientemente lubricados el de ojos esmeralda los condujo hacia su entrada donde el americano metió uno de los dedos haciendo que Arthur se retorciera un poco ante el dolor ya que de todas formas eso era doloroso, sobretodo si se era virgen.

-Ahh... fuck... es mas doloroso de lo que imagine... -se quejo el ladrón cerrando los ojos.

-¿T... te encuentras bien? Si quieres puedo sacarlo... -dijo Alfred preocupado.

-N... ni te atrevas o te cortare el pene y lo usare como consolador... ah... -contesto el otro mirándole amenazadoramente y empezando a mover su cadera.

El amenazado trago grueso ante la amenaza ya que sabía que aquel chico era bastante capaz de hacerlo.

Alfred metió el segundo dedo y esperando un poco hasta que Arthur se acostumbrara y una vez se acostumbró empezó a mover los dedos en forma de tijeras para acostumbrarlo mejor.

-Ahh... Alfred... -gemía el de piel mas clara.

El nombrado entendió lo que se le pedía y metió un tercer dedo empezando a abrirlos y cerrarlos aun dentro de aquel ladrón que le robó el corazón.

Cuando Arthur estuvo lo suficientemente preparado los dedos fueron sustituidos por la virilidad de Alfred entrando despacio.

-Ahh... Ah... -el placer inundaba al de ojos verdes al sentir como su pequeña entrada era invadida por el duro miembro estadounidense.

-Oh... Arthur... -gimió Alfred al sentir como su pene era apretado entre las paredes anales de aquel que le volvía loco, era incluso mejor que en sus sueños.

Estuvieron quietos por unos instante para que el mas bajo se acostumbrara a la intromisión y cuando se acostumbró movió sus caderas con ritmo lento.

El de gafas lo cogió de la cintura ayudándolo a entrar mas profundo y coger mas velocidad por embestida.

-Ah~ Al... Alfred~ m... mas fuerte... ah~ -gemía sin control pidiendo por mas mientras que sus gemidos se podían escuchar perfectamente desde la calle.

-Oh... Arthur... -hiso lo que el contrario le pedía aumentando la fuerza de las embestidas cada vez mas y con ellas también aumentaba la velocidad.

Cada vez estaban mas cerca del clímax y el primero en correrse fue Arthur en el vientre de ambos apretando inconscientemente la hombría que aun estaba dentro suyo causándole un gran placer a Alfred y al final correrse dentro del ingles llenándolo con su semen caliente.

Se separaron mirándose a los ojos transmitiéndose sus sentimientos y se besaron pero esta vez fue un beso mas calmado, un beso que transmitía cuanto se querían.

Se acostaron en la cama tapándose con las sabanas mientras que Alfred abrazaba a Arthur y este apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho contrario.

-I love you, I love you so much my Arthur -dijo el americano cayendo en el mundo de los sueños.

-Me too my Alfred -contesto el nombrado empezando a cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer en el mundo de los sueños junto a su amado.

-o-o-o-

Cuando Alfred despertó se dio cuenta de que estaba solo asique se levantó y fue a buscar a Arthur pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado.

-Tal vez... tal vez para él esto no significó nada... -se dijo a si mismo deprimido al pensar que para Arthur lo que habían echo no era nada mas que simple diversión.

En su mente pensaba miles de ideas de porque el ingles no se encontraba ahí hasta que vio una nota encima de la mesa junto a un libro.

Cogió la nota para leerla en la cual decía: "Te dije que devolvería el libro. P.D: Te amo, nos volveremos a ver."

* * *

Bueno, este es mi primer lemon de Hetalia aunque de anime en general es el tercero, no se me da muy bien escribir lemon asique por favor no me maten que no soy experta y con la vergüenza que me da escribir este tipo de cosas... u/uU

Lara: este no tenía muy seguro escribir lemon pero en clase de español tuvo que escribir un sinónimo de "arremeter" pensó en lemon, de ahí salió la idea para este capi XD

Mara: aun quedan algunos capítulos mas asique esperamos que los leáis ^.^


	4. Promesa

Hey, bueno, otro capi como cada semana.

Lara: una cosa, en este capítulo hay leve mención de Rochu y muerte de un personaje asique luego que no hayan quejas, ah, también hay lemon XD

Mara: que disfruten el capítulo ^.^

**Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador pero como no se ponga a dibujar a Canarias voy a Japón y le amenazo con una sarten e_é**

* * *

Cogió la nota para leerla en la cual decía: "Te dije que devolvería el libro. P.D: Te amo, nos volveremos a ver."

Jones miro el libro que había en la mesa y efectivamente era el libro que Arthur robó en aquella exposición.

El estadounidense suspiro aliviado, no sabía a donde fue aquel ingles pero le hacía muy feliz el ver sus sentimientos correspondidos y sabía que volvería a verlo en algún momento.

-o-o-o-

-¿Dices que el libro estaba en tu casa cuando despertaste? -preguntó Ludwig mirando a Alfred con el rostro serio como siempre.

-Sí -contesto el que estaba siendo interrogado ademas de estar nervioso ya que si se le escapaba algo sobre su relación con Kirkland podía ser asesinado tanto por su superior como por su amante ingles.

-¿Y qué hacía en tu casa? -pregunto el alemán.

El de rango menor intentaba buscar una explicación que no lo delatara hasta que alguien tocó a la puerta y entró al recibir permiso por el procedente de Alemania.

-Jefe, su hermano...

-o-o-o-

Un grupo de policías con protección especial estaban esperando la señal para entrar en el lugar que tenían delante. Aquel grupo era liderado por Ludwig y junto a el estaban Jones, Francis y Kiku entre otros ya que andaban algo cortos de personal en esos momentos.

Ludwig hizo una señal indicando que podían entrar y ante esto entraron derribando la puerta y los que ya estaban dentro apuntaban a la persona que estaba dentro.

Dentro de aquel edificio abandonado se encontraba Ivan Braginski, líder de una organización bastante peligrosa que traficaba con armas y drogas entre otras cosas.

Junto a Ivan se encontraba Gilbert Beilschmidt, hermano mayor de Ludwig y antiguo policía aunque se retiró dejando a su hermano al cargo. Gilbert se encontraba amarrado a una silla y con varios golpes en su cuerpo.

-Que desagradable sorpresa -dijo el ruso con una sonrisa inocente- sobretodo por la presencia del cerdo comunista -dijo refiriéndose al de gafas.

Tanto Alfred como Ivan se miraron con odio mutuo, ambos se odiaban a muerte sobretodo después de que en una misión especial Alfred detuviera a cierto chino que era la mano derecha de Ivan y algo mas según se contaba por ahí y aunque lo interrogaron no pudieron sacar información alguna de él y nunca mas pudieron ya que a los pocos días fue encontrado muerto en su celda, al parecer se suicido. Desde ese suceso Ivan le juró a Alfred que algún día pagaría con creces aquello.

El motivo por el que Alfred odiaba a Ivan era porque en la organización del ruso se solía secuestrar a personas inocentes con las cuales experimentaban, torturaban y probaban las armas entre algunos ejemplos.

-o-o-o-

Ahora mismo se encontraban en la enfermería de la policía ya que Gilbert se llevó bastantes golpes por parte del ruso de inocente sonrisa.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó el hermano menor de la familia Beilschmidt a su hermano.

-Tranquilo, una persona tan awesome como yo no puede ser derrotado tan fácilmente kesesese -dijo el albino riendo de esa forma tan peculiar que tiene aunque tuvo que parar ya que le dolían los golpes ya que que te peguen con una tubería es bastante doloroso.

-¿Por qué te secuestró? -preguntó el rubio algo desconcertado al no entender el motivo por el cual su hermano podía haber sido raptado por esa organización.

-Quería interrogarme para que le dijera todo lo que sé sobre la policía -contesto el de ojos carmesí con tono serio algo un tanto extraño en el pero enseguida se le fue- pero el asombroso yo no delataría a sus compañeros, eso no sería nada awesome.

-o-o-o-

Ya habían pasado varios días desde el secuestro de Gilbert y Alfred no podía parar de darle vueltas en la cabeza a lo que dijo Ivan antes de escapar.

"Da igual cuanto te esfuerces, no podrás proteger aquello que quieres proteger, da~" Fueron las palabras exactas de su enemigo antes de que desapareciera.

-Pareces intranquilo -dijo el ingles desde la ventana.

-¡Arthur! -se sobresalto el estadounidense al no haber visto al otro rubio- Me asustaste, no hagas ese tipo de cosas...

-Perdón -dijo el de ojos esmeralda caminando directo hacia el de mechón antigravedad y acercando sus rostros- ¿Me perdonas? -pregunto en tono sensual tentando al otro.

-Primero tendré que castigarte -contesto el otro rodeando con sus brazos la cintura contraria.

-He sido muy malo señor policía -dijo para besar apasionadamente al otro- muy, muy malo.

Se besaron apasionadamente mientras que el de gafas conducía el cuerpo mas pequeño hacía la cama y una vez llegaron hasta esta lo depositó con cuidado.

Zafiros y esmeraldas chocaron por unos momentos en los cuales Arthur aprovechó para quitarle las gafas al otro dejando ver por completo esos trozos de cielo que tenía por ojos.

Alfred fue directo a besar el cuello ingles dando leves mordidas sacando algún que otro gemido por parte del ilusionista.

El estadounidense bajaba poco a poco desabrochando la camisa del rubio mas claro y besando cada trozo de piel que era descubierta hasta que acabo quitándole la camisa por completo.

El dueño de los ojos como esmeraldas no se quedaban atrás y le quito al otro la camisa que llevaba puesta quedando en algún remoto lugar de la habitación.

-Ahh... -gimió el mayor al sentir como uno de sus pezones era atrapado por la boca estadounidense y su otro pezón era toqueteado por una de las manos americanas.

Mordisqueó el pezón que tenía en la boca con cuidado de no dañar al otro y escuchando los suculentos gemidos procedentes de la boca europea.

-Ah... Alfred... -lo llamó levantandole la cabeza para besarlo con pasión.

Una vez se separaron se miraron unos segundos, ambos estaban sonrojados y algo agitados por la excitación que sentían.

Una de las manos del ladrón bajó hasta los pantalones de ambos donde sus erecciones chocaban pidiendo ser liberados de su cárcel de tela. El ingles desabrochó el pantalón contrario liberando de su prisión el miembro del policía sacando un ronco gemido de este.

-Ahh... -este fue Alfred al sentir como su miembro era recorrido por las finas manos que mas de una vez crearon ilusiones ópticas muy realistas.

El mas alto para no quedarse atrás le desabrochó al más bajo los pantalones y haciéndole lo mismo que el otro hacía solo que de una forma un poco mas tosca.

Ambos miembros se juntaron rozándose entre si masturbándose mutuamente haciendo que sus dueños gimieran de placer ante el contacto.

El mago no notó cuando un dedo invadía su entrada pero si sintió cuando un segundo dedo lo profanaba a un ritmo lento haciendo que moviera las caderas para aumentar el ritmo y al recibir la señal el estadounidense metió otro dedo hasta que se acostumbrara.

Una vez que se acostumbró Alfred cambió sus dedos por su propio miembro entrando lentamente entre las paredes anales del europeo después de haberle quitado los pantalones junto a la ropa interior, claro esta.

-Ahh... Alfred, muévete... -pidió el que se encontraba abajo sintiendo como su interior era invadido por el miembro del norteamericano.

El otro le hizo caso y empezó a moverse de forma lenta pero aumentando la velocidad cada vez mas.

-Ahh~ Alfred~ más fuerte, más rápido ahh~... -decía el de cejas algo gruesas empezando a delirar por el placer que le producía esos golpes en su próstata.

-Ahh... Arthur... -dijo Alfred besando al ilusionista mientras seguía embistiéndolo.

Unas cuantas embestidas más y ambos se corrieron, Alfred dentro de Arthur y Arthur en el vientre de ambos.

El policía salió del interior del ladrón abrazándole cariñosamente y acariciándole la cabeza con cuidado.

-Alfred... -llamó el que se encontraba entre los brazos del estadounidense al que tanto ama.

-¿Que pasa Artie? -preguntó el llamado.

-Prométeme que... pase lo que pase seguirás con vida -dijo acurrucándose en el pecho contrarió dejando su rostro oculto.

-Lo prometo -dijo besándole la cabeza- tu también, prometeme que seguirás con vida -dijo abrazándolo y empezando a sucumbir ante el sueño.

-Idiota... -fue lo único que dijo antes de quedarse dormido.

-o-o-o-

-No puedo prometerte nada pero ojala... ojala pueda verte una vez más... -dijo el rubio de gruesas cejas mirando las calles por donde caminaban las personas y sintiendo el aire fresco hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro haciendo que entrara al edificio.

* * *

Bueno, ¿se nota mucho que improviso cada capítulo? xDU

Lara: hey, hey~ esta vez hubo lemon porque a esta le quedaba como pagina y media en blanco asique decidió poner lemon de relleno xD

Mara: um... al fic le falta poco para acabar, tal vez uno o dos capítulos más n.n

Creo que eso es todo, en fin, espero que el capi haya sido decente ya que siempre escribo las continuaciones los sábados por la mañana


	5. Trampa

Ho~la, bueno, lo prometido es deuda asique aquí esta el siguiente capi

Lara: ahora las cosas se ponen interesantes~

Mara: que disfruten el capítulo aunque es un poco corto de lo normal n_nU

**Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador pero como no se ponga a dibujar a Canarias voy a Japón y le amenazo con una sarten e_é**

* * *

-No puedo prometerte nada pero ojala... ojala pueda verte una vez más... -dijo el rubio de gruesas cejas mirando las calles por donde caminaban las personas y sintiendo el aire fresco hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro haciendo que entrara al edificio.

-Tan delicado como siempre, -comento con sarcasmo el de ojos esmeralda mirando directamente a la persona que tenía delante- Ivan.

-Hiciste un gran trabajo con el cerdo comunista da~ -dijo el de sonrisa inocente.

-He cumplido con mi parte asique puedo irme, ¿no? -dijo el anglosajón queriendo salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-Es cierto que cumpliste con tu parte de engañar al cerdo comunista pero aun te necesito para realizar mi plan.

-¿Y qué tienes planeado? -al ingles todo eso ya le estaba dando mala espina y quería irse de ese lugar lo más rápido posible.

-Ese cerdo tendrá que ver como la persona a la que ama muere delante de sus propios ojos y sin poder hacer nada para poder impedirlo -dijo Ivan mirando directo al rubio de una forma seria que asustaba bastante.

-What? ¿Qué vas ha...? -Arthur estaba pálido ya que sabía que el solo haberse enamorado de aquel estadounidense era algo que ponía su vida en peligro pero que el ruso tuviera planeado desde el principio asesinarlo y delante del mismo Alfred...

-Llevaoslo -ordenó el que siempre usa una bufanda.

Ante la orden del ruso unos hombres cogieron al de gruesas cejas el cual pataleaba intentando que lo soltaran.

-¡Soltadme! -intentaba en vano soltarse el ilusionista que en esos momentos ni sus trucos podían salvarlo.

-o-o-o-

Cuando Alfred despertó no vio al ingles cosa a la que ya estaba acostumbrado después de tantas veces que había ido a su casa a pasar la noche.

Se levantó y buscó alguna nota o algo que podía haberle dejado su pareja antes de desaparecer como siempre pero no había nada cosa que extraño al estadounidense.

-Que extraño, Artie siempre me deja una nota... -comentó para si mismo extrañado- puede que se haya olvidado -se combencío a si mismo para no preocuparse.

-o-o-o-

El americano miraba unos documentos sin darles mucha importancia ya que en su mente estaba pensando en la promesa que le hizo el día anterior a Arthur y el echo de que este no hubiera dejado alguna nota como de costumbre.

-¿Se encuentra bien Alfred-san? -preguntó el japones preocupado por su compañero.

-¿Eh? Ah sí, no te preocupes -dijo de forma que ni el mismo se lo creía.

-¿Problemas del corazón cherry? No te preocupes, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras -dijo el francés que estuvo escuchando la conversación.

-No es nada de verdad, no tenéis que preocuparos -dijo el de gafas intentando parecer como siempre.

El francés iba a comentar algo cuando alguien tocó a la puerta y acto seguido entro Matthew.

-Perdón por interrumpir -se disculpó el canadiense una vez abrió la puerta- el jefe Ludwig quiere que todos los policías que estén desocupados se presenten ante él.

-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto Arthur se encontraba encerrado en una celda y esposado de pies y manos sin posibilidad alguna de escapar.

-¿Te encuentras cómodo? -preguntó inocentemente el ruso.

-Bastardo... -escupió el rubio- ¿En qué parte del trato decía que ocurriría esto? -miró al otro con odio.

-Puede que haya roto nuestro trato pero dime, ¿quién lo rompió primero? -dijo mirando de forma seria al que se encontraba esposado.

No hubo respuesta alguna por parte del ingles que simplemente se mantenía en silencio.

-¿Ves? El único que no cumplió con su parte fuiste tu, yo lo único que hice fue acabar por romper el trato.

Una vez que Ivan se enteró de lo ocurrido con Yao, su mano derecha y amante, entró en cólera y decidió que aquel policía que arrestó al chino sufriría con creces lo mismo que sufrió, tanto el estadounidense como todos aquellos policías.

Unos días después Ivan eligió a Arthur, en ese entonces un recién llegado, para el trabajo de engatusar a Alfred y de esa forma que cayera en la trampa de Ivan con facilidad y a su vez también los otros policías.

Pero con algo que no se contaba era que Arthur se enamorara de su objetivo y cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás e incluso actuaba por cuenta propia como por ejemplo cuando fue al departamento del estadounidense.

Al poco tiempo el ruso se enteró que algunos de sus subordinados estaban planeando traicionarle cosa que fue idea del ingles haciendo que de esa forma el trato se quebrantara ya que Arthur no podía traicionar a Ivan mientras estuviera bajo sus ordenes.

-Te dejare reflexionar mientras tanto, tengo invitados a los que saludar -dijo el ruso empezando a marcharse.

-¡No, espera! -el de ojos esmeralda estaba asustado, si era lo que pensaba que era las vidas de sus compañeros y la de Alfred mismo estarían en peligro.

-Encargaos de él -ordeno el rubio platino a los hombres que se encontraban cuidando de que el de gruesas cejas no escapara- es muy ruidoso.

-¡Espera! -el que se encontraba esposado intentaba desesperadamente pero era inútil.

El ingles recibió un fuerte golpe haciendo que cayera en la inconsciencia.

-o-o-o-

Los policías entraron a lo que parecía ser una sala de estar bastante amplia y bien decorada. En el centro de la habitación estaba Ivan sentado bebiendo algo de vodka mientras que sus subordinados apuntaban con sus armas a los recién llegados.

-Bienvenidos -dijo el ruso levantándose de su asiento sonriendo como siempre lo hacía.

-Rendíos, somos más -dijo Ludwig ya que habían más policías que personas bajo las ordenes del ruso.

-¿Eso crees? Yo no estaría tan seguro -comento el de ojos violetas.

Acto seguido parte del cuerpo de policía apuntaba con sus armas a los demás.

-Feliciano... -dijo el alemán sin poder creerse que justamente el chico que era su adorado dolor de cabeza le apuntara directamente.

-Perdoname Ludwig -pidió el italiano ya que no quería apuntar a la persona que amaba pero no podía hacer nada.

-¿Lovino? -el español estaba al igual que Ludwig y todos sus compañeros, sobretodo porque nunca imaginó que su adorado italiano le apuntaría con un arma alguna vez.

-Callate... -dijo el hermano de Feliciano, sentía que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento ya que sabía que vendría después pero intentaba mantenerse firme a pesar de dolerle el apuntar a Antonio.

-Kiku, ¿puedes traer aquí al cerdo comunista da~? -pregunto el cabecilla de todo eso con su sonrisa inocente.

El japones obedeció sin rechistar y con la cabeza gacha llevó hasta Ivan a Alfred el cual se encontraba en shock al no poder creerse todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Tengo algo preparado para ti -dijo el que siempre usaba una bufanda al estadounidense.

-¿Qué demonios quieres de mi? Si solo vas a por mi deja al resto en paz -el americano miraba con odio al otro.

-Eso no sería entretenido, ademas, ya tengo algo preparado para ellos.

Repentinamente toda alrededor de Alfred se volvió oscuro empezando a caer en la inconsciencia por un golpe en la cabeza.

-o-o-o-

-¡Alfred! ¡Alfred! -el ingles intentaba desesperadamente hacer reaccionar al otro llamándolo.

-¿Arthur? -poco a poco fue recuperando la consciencia aunque la cabeza le dolía horrores.

-Vaya vaya, parece que ya has despertado -se escucho la voz de la persona que hizo que ambos estuvieran en esa habitación en donde acababa de entrar.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, espero tener la continuación lo más rápido posible ya que estoy de vacaciones asique...

Lara: las cosas se ponen interesantes, a saber si sobreviven o mueren, todo depende de como le de a la loca esta que cambia de opinión cada dos por tres u.u

Mara: esperamos que les haya gustado el fic, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ^.^

Eso, a ver si no me quedo dormida y escribo la continuación pronto, ñi~


	6. Juntos hasta el final

¡Perdón perdón perdón y mil veces perdón! -sentada de rodillas en el suelo haciendo reverencias- Lo siento mucho, iba a escribir la conti el sábado pero la inspiración no llegaba y iba a continuar el fic hoy pero no pude tocar el ordenador hasta hace poco TT_TT

Lara: en fin, este capítulo contiene muerte de un personaje y algo de violencia, a este paso no dejamos a ningún personaje con vida pero por suerte es el capítulo final XD

Mara: esperamos que les guste el este capítulo con el cual llegamos al final ^.^

**Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador pero como no se ponga a dibujar a Canarias voy a Japón y le amenazo con una sarten e_é**

* * *

-Vaya vaya, parece que ya has despertado -se escucho la voz de la persona que hizo que ambos estuvieran en esa habitación en donde acababa de entrar.

-Maldito... -Alfred intento moverse pero no pudo, estaba amarrado a un pilar y cuanto mas se movía más le dolía las cuerdas que lo ataban.

-Disfruta del espectáculo -dijo con una sonrisa inocente mientras se acercaba al ingles con una tubería en las manos.

-¡Dejalo en paz! -el americano, aterrado ante la posibilidad de ver como su amado sufre mientras no puede hacer nada para evitarlo intentaba detener al ruso.

-¡Alfred, no mires! -pidió el de ojos esmeralda al ver que Ivan estaba cada vez mas cerca suya- ¡Ahhg! -cerró los ojos ante el dolor producido por el impacto del duro metal contra su cuerpo.

-¡Arthur! -la voz del policía sonaba realmente angustiada- ¡Detente de una vez, Ivan!

El estadounidense intentaba soltarse desesperadamente mientras gritaba al de ojos violetas que se detuviera pero este disfrutaba de forma macabra al golpear el cuerpo más bajo dejando moratones y de vez en cuando sacandole algo de sangre.

-o-o-o-

Los policías se encontraban encerrados en una celda donde eran torturados a manos de los secuaces de aquel ruso que no tenía corazón alguno ya que su corazón murió junto a su amado Yao.

Kiku, que se encontraba fuera de la habitación junto con los demás policías infiltrados y bajo las ordenes del de la bufanda, podía escuchar perfectamente los gritos de dolor de sus compañeros desde la habitación continua a donde estaban.

Todos y cada uno de ellos se sentían culpables por haber traicionado a los que eran sus amigos y compañeros pero el que más culpable se sentía de todos era el japones.

"Hiciste un gran trabajo, Yao estaría orgulloso de ti." Fue lo que el amante del chino le dijo una vez llevó ante él a Jones y lo único que hizo en ese momento fue agachar la cabeza y apretar los puños de impotencia.

A Kiku el tema de Yao le era muy doloroso ya que el fue como su hermano mayor por cuidarlo cuando era un simple niño que se había quedado huérfano tras un terremoto en su país natal.

Pero lo que más le dolía a Honda era algo que nadie mas que él y el chino sabían y eso era que Yao nunca se suicido, le pidió al propio Kiku que lo matara antes de que dijera algo que pudiera perjudicar al ruso, claro esta que el japones se negó pero al final se cumplió la voluntad del de pelo mas largo.

Apretó sus manos en forma de puños con fuerza, se le había ocurrido una idea aunque era algo peligroso.

-Escuchadme -dijo dirigiéndose a las personas que se encontraban en aquella sala.

Todos los que estaban ahí se giraron a mirar al japones extrañados.

-Tengo un plan para liberar a nuestros compañeros y derrotar a Ivan.

Ante las palabras del asiático todos empezaron a hablar entre si planteándose si hacerle caso o seguir sin hacer nada.

-¿Pero qué pasa si fallamos? ¡Ir contra Ivan es un suicidio! -dijo uno de los presentes coincidiendo con los pensamientos de los demás.

-Sois libres de elegir entre seguirme o seguir estando bajo las ordenes de Ivan -contestó el oriental.

La gente se miraba entre si mientras hablaban de las distintas posibilidades con las cuales podría resultar todo aquello.

-o-o-o-

-¡Que le sueltes te digo! -el americano luchaba por liberarse de las cuerdas que lo ataban y sentía que si se conseguía liberar acabaría matando al ruso.

-Oh, que lastima, se ha desmayado... -comentó el soviético de forma inocente al ver el cuerpo magullado del ingles desmayado por tantos golpes recibidos y sangre perdida.

-Hijo de... -iba a hablar el estadounidense pero fue detenido al ver algo que lo aterro- ¿Qu... qué piensas hacer con ese arma?

-Veras en primera fila como tu amado es asesinado -dijo el albino cargando un arma y apuntando al ingles.

-No... ¡No lo hagas! -Alfred intentaba con todas sus fuerzas el desatarse mientras gritaba para que el de ojos violetas se detuviera aunque lo único que conseguía con sus gritos era que el dueño del arma tuviera más ganas aun de disparar.

-o-o-o-

Los que habían hecho caso a Kiku se separaron en dos grupos y uno de ellos estaba a cargo de liberar a los prisioneros.

Entraron a la sala donde se encontraban los policías donde nada mas entrar los guardias fueron a por ellos asique no tuvieron mas remedio que pelear contra ellos.

-Ve~ Ludwig -dijo el italiano, que había huido de la pelea, al ver al alemán empezó a desatarlo y lo ayudó a levantarse ya que estaba herido.

-¿Por qué estas aquí, Feliciano? -preguntó el rubio de forma costosa ademas de desconcertado y levemente sonrojado por la cercanía.

-Ve~ no podíamos dejaros aquí.

Repentinamente se escuchó un disparo que retumbó por todo el edificio haciendo que todas las personas que peleaban pararan al instante sumiéndose en el silencio.

-o-o-o-

Habían pasado pocos días desde la trampa del ruso y todos los policías se encontraban reunidos en un cementerio donde se encontraban todos aquellos que no sobrevivieron a aquel suceso.

La ceremonia había acabado y poco a poco la gente se empezaba a marchar no sin antes despedirse de sus compañeros que habían caído en aquella batalla.

-¿Crees que Alfred este bien? -preguntó el canadiense, secándose las lagrimas, a Francis el cual lo abrazaba y le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Claro que sí mon cherry -contestó el francés besandole la cabeza- y este donde este estarán juntos.

-Tienes razón -dijo secándose las lagrimas.

Delante de ambos se encontraban dos tumbas en las cuales se podían leer lo siguiente:

"Alfred F. Jones. "Arthur Kirkland.

Juntos" Hasta el final."

-Espero que puedan ser felices con sus nuevas vidas -dijo el japones una vez estuvo delante de las dos tumbas después de que el Francis y Matthew se fueran.

Porque esos dos nunca murieron, lo que realmente pasó fue que el japones llegó momentos antes de que el ruso fuera a disparar a Arthur y no pudo hacer otra cosa que dispararle dándole en el brazo haciendo que soltara el arma.

En lo que Ivan cogiera de nuevo el arma el del país del sol naciente desató a Alfred para luego liberar al ingles que empezaba a recobrar la consciencia y mientras Kiku desataba al de ojos esmeralda se formo una pelea entre el ruso y el americano.

El resultado final fue que el albino acabo muerto por una herida de bala en la frente y un rubio de gafas que sostenía un arma de fogueo recientemente descargada entre sus manos.

Después de eso tanto Alfred como Arthur huyeron mientras que Kiku prometió no decir nada ya que era el único que sabía la verdad y todos los demás pensaban que habían muerto.

El motivo por el que la gente creyó que esos dos habían muerto fue porque mas tarde un incendio devoró por completo el edificio y encontraron dos cuerpos con las ropas de la pareja de habla inglesa.

-o-o-o-

Ahora mismo la pareja formada por el americano de gafas y el ingles de gruesas cejas se habían vivían en una casa de campo en Estados Unidos.

-¿Sabes Artie? -preguntó Alfred.

-¿Qué? -dijo el ingles.

-Yo también soy mago -dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Alfred, el que encuentres tus muñequitos cuando los buscas no es magia -dijo de forma cortante el rubio más bajo.

-¡No son muñequitos, son figuras de acción! -dijo el americano como si fuera un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche- ¡Te demostrare que puedo hacer magia!

-Esta bien, haz algo mágico oh gran mago Alfred -dijo sarcástico y riendo por lo bajo.

-¡Eso haré! -y dicho esto se acerco al ingles y puso su mano cerca de su oreja derecha.

-¿El típico truco de la moneda? -preguntó levantando un ceja pero en cuanto vio lo que el menor le mostraba enmudeció.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? -preguntó enseñando el anillo de compromiso.

-E...eres un idiota -dijo el mayor sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían por las lagrimas de felicidad y abrazó al otro- claro que acepto.

-Te amo -dijo el de ojos azules correspondiendo el abrazo feliz como nunca.

-Y yo a ti, idiota.

* * *

¿Les gustó el fic? Solo espero que no me maten por la tardanza... vuelvo a pedir perdón por eso pero este martes viajo y estoy un poco ocupada

Lara: dejadla con vida que su hermano ya la matara por romper los dos únicos cargadores del ordenador XD

Mara: muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que han leído el fic, han dejado algún review y/o han puesto el fic a favoritos, muchas gracias de verdad ^.^

¡Sí, muchísimas gracias! No me considero buena pero me anima que a la gente le interesen mis fics *-*

Lara: ¿A alguien le suena de algo el final? Tal vez~

Ah, me inspire en la película "el ilusionista" (¿Se nota mucho que me fije en la película para el nombre del fic? XDU) aunque claro esta que solo tiene una leve mención

Mara: Gracias por haber leído este fic ^-^


End file.
